Lost for Words
by am-689
Summary: Love is a complicated business. How do you deal when everything you thought was true and right in your world is pulled out from under your feet? O/S


**A/N - I wrote this when I was 16, as part of my Englsh course as college. I've attempted to edit it, make it a bit better - but I'm not going to lie. I'm pretty sure my English skills have ctually got worse since I left college.**

**It has been posted on another site, but that version was a little rougher than this one, and was for different fandom. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it **

* * *

**Remember when we scratched our names into the sand,  
You told me you loved me?  
Now that I find you've changed your mind,  
I'm lost for words...**

(Too Close for Comfort - McFly)

~*~

_Why has love always got to be so complicated? _

_I often wonder why it can't just come easy. Effortless. Like in your average book or film, where everything just falls into place and the two star-crossed lovers live happily ever after; sealing their love with a searing kiss that makes to tingle all the way to your toes. _

_When I was younger this was all I wanted. Some kind of fairy tale. I just assumed that love would be that simple._

_But now? Now, I look back and want to tell that naive little child to wish for something else, to warn her that a love like that is not something to strive for._

_No._

_The way I'm feeling, I wouldn't wish love on my worst enemy..._

Early Sunday morning, everything is still. The grey, cloud laiden sky masking what could be a breathtaking sunrise. The usually golden sands of the beach now looked depressing, with the misty waters lapping onto the shore, leaving layers of deep green seaweed scattered haphazardly along the coast. In the distance, a decrepit pier sways uncontrollably as waves hit it with great force, before crashing against the jagged rocks at the cliff edge. It was hard to believe that, in the summer months, this beach was hailed as the highlight of a little seaside town as the wind whistles through cracks in the pier, and the rain clouds continued to draw closer...

A little past the pier a figure comes into view – a young girl, dainty and slim sitting on the sand, staring far out to sea; unfazed as the wind blows her dark hair all over the place. She looks down at her feet, watching the sand between her toes, before burying her feet deeper. Looking up towards the sky, a single tear falls down her cheek. She looks so fragile sat there, like a lost child – her muted brown eyes void of any emotion as she sits still...

*******

_"I don't care what you say!" She screamed, "You just don't understand, Mum. We love each other."  
"Don't be silly" Her mum scoffed, turning to her, "You're 16. You don't know what love is."  
"But it's different with me and Edward..." Bella protested, tears forming in her eyes, as she willed her Mother to at least acknowledge the intense feelings that she herself was having trouble understanding,  
"I don't care Bella... that boy is completely wrong for you. He's no good Bells, he's just going to break your heart, and the sooner you realise that the better..."_

*******

She sighs and stands up, before rubbing the sand off her jeans and ambling down the beach, sandals in hand, towards the pier. As she walks, thoughts swirl around in her head – particularly the events of last night once again coming to the surface, causing more tears to tumble down her face. Only a few hours ago everything had been fine, dare say perfect.

_Why did he have to come along and change everything? A year ago she was fine on her own – happy even. Then he turned everything upside down and all of a sudden being alone was lonelier than she originally thought..._

Before she can fully comprehend that, unconsciously, her feet have pulled her under the pier, Bella is pulled from her reverie by the sensation of water splashing around her ankles as the tide comes in. Looking behind her, she sees what could only be described as miles of deserted coastline – only the odd seagull squawking as it bobs on the waves in the distance. Ahead of her she can see the waves crashing violently against the rocks, spray flying metres into the air. Looking down at the sand she remembers last night, remembers exactly where it all went wrong...

It had all started wonderfully. Bella meeting Edward at the park, as was customary on a Saturday night, before heading to a friend's party. Once inside, Edwards made his excuses and went to mingle with the masses, stopping to greet friends on the way to the keg that stood at the far end of the room. Bella accepted this, going to socialize herself – they had never really had the same friendship circle, so it wasn't unusual they would go their separate ways at gatherings like this. Except this was different. As the night drew on and Edward had made no move to re-join her after, it became increasingly that something was wrong. It was then that she made the fatal mistake of confronting him...

*******

_"W-what?" Bella stuttered, looking up at Edward through tear-filled eyes, unable to comprehend what he had just said...  
"I just don't think it's working anymore," he mumbled, looking down at his feet nervously, "I think we should break up."  
"Why? I thought everything was OK. Yesterday, everything was OK... how could that change in a day?! What could have possibly changed?! Y-you said you loved me!" She ranted, silently pleading that h__er Mum wasn't right.__** She wouldn't let her be right.**__  
"Please don't make a scene..." He mumbled, looking around, "I really am sorry Bells, but it's best his way. We just don't make sense, you know?... It's just... it's over."_

*******

... And just like that, he walked away. Back to his friends who were stood around the keg, eyeing the exchange warily. Walked away without looking back, without giving her a viable reason as to why it was over. They had been together for a year – how could he so easily have given up her love without as much as an explanation?

So she ran. Ran faster and farther than ever before – and that was how she ended up here.

She looks back and sighs as she realises he isn't there. He isn't coming... no one's coming. She gulps before taking another step, climbing onto another rock as she tries to get closer to the edge – his words echoing in her mind with every step she took. _One more step_. She looks away. The spray hits her face, the waves hitting her with such a force that she stumbles. _He lied, it was all lies. He never loved me... a single step is all it would take. A single step and all this hurt is over._ She can see it's getting dangerous, the sea getting choppier as the wind starts to pick up. She knows that she shouldn't stand here – but she doesn't care. This could be the end of her problems, the one way of getting away from it all...

"BELLA?!" Startled, she turns to see who is calling her name,  
"Edward?" She croaks, dropping her sandals as another wave hits the rocks...

* * *

**I would love to hear your comments... constructive criticism is more than welcome**


End file.
